pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie (anime)
Bonnie is the little sister of Clemont in the anime and is one of Ash's traveling companions in Kalos during the XY series. Appearance She is a small and slender young girl with shiny golden-blonde hair tied in a side ponytail with an orange band, and sky blue eyes. She wears a brown short-sleeved top with a soft black bow on the neckline, knee length black leggings covered by a puffy white skirt resembling a cloud, some pink colored Mary-Jane shoes on her feet and a yellow shoulder bag. After meeting Squishy, Bonnie's bag has been sewn with an extra slot to hold Squishy in. Personality Bonnie has a great love for Pokémon. Despite her not being old enough to train Pokémon, she has strong ambitions and goals of being a trainer. She tends to forget she is the younger sibling and becomes very protective of her older brother Clemont. As a result, she'll often look for a beautiful girl to be her brother's wife, much to his . She is sometimes annoyed with his over-protectiveness and nagging, but she understands that he loves her very much, and she returns these affections. When frightened or stressed, Bonnie will reach for her brother's hand, or hide behind him, thus displaying a keen element of trust in their relationship. Besides Clemont, Bonnie also has a sisterly relationship with Serena, likely because of the fact that they are the only girls in the group and thus share similar interests. This is corroborated in Day Three Blockbusters! where she assisted Serena in the kitchen making Poké Puffs. In turn, Serena often does little fashion-related favors for Bonnie, acting in the role of the cooler older sister. Bonnie enjoys caring for Pokémon, and is very protective of those under her care. She is curious and enthusiastic when encountering new Pokémon as well. Skills Bonnie is good at taking care of Pokémon, despite not being old enough to have one yet, she can sing, especially when she made a song for her friend Squishy (Zygarde), and has some fishing skills, shown at the Pokémon summer she, her brother and friends went to. Biography Bonnie is Clemont's little sister. She travels with him and supports him and Ash in his battles. She is younger than the age of 10. During the Team Flare incident she went with her brother and Serena to Prism Tower to find Squishy along with her sensing it also she sense it's pain when it fell from Prism Tower. Bonnie then sees Squishy transform and now knows it's a Zygarde later she watches the battle between Squishy and Z2 with Squishy being subdued by it sensing danger and pain from Squishy when it gets put under Team Flare control. Bonnie did everything to get her friend back by sing her song to Squishy which works and Squishy is freed from Team Flare control. She and Clemont stays in Kalos while Ash and Serena depart. Pokémon Taking care of Befriended Temporary Pokémon Competitions *Pokémon Summer Camp: Winner (along with Clemont, Ash, and Serena) Other achievements *Honor of Kalos medal Voice actresses *'Japanese:' Mariya Ise (XY001-XY085, XY100-present), Mika Kanai (XY086-XY099) *'English:' Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld *'Finnish:' Henni-Liisa Stam *'Greek:' Stella Bonatsou *'Korean:' Jo Gyung-i *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Jussara Marques (XY), Luiza Cesar (XYZ-present) *Latin Spanish: Jocelyn Robles *'Iberian Spanish:' Blanca Hualde *'Dutch: '''Manou Cardoso *'German: '''Shandra Schadt Trivia *Bonnie is very similar to Max from the Advanced Gen. Series, as she is a younger sibling. Like Max, Bonnie shares the following: **She does her best to help out her older sibling, like Max does with May. ** She is not old enough to be a Pokémon trainer, like Max, who is also too young to train Pokémon. **She is related to a Gym Leader, that being Clemont, like Max is to Norman, the Gym Leader of the Petalburg City Gym. *Unlike Max, she is the first younger sibling traveling with Ash that is based off a game counterpart. Also, she has a Pokémon, despite not being of age to have one yet. **Also, she is a younger girl with an older brother, whereas in the Advanced Gen. Series, the genders were reversed, with Max being a younger boy with an older sister. *She is also similar to Brock, as she'll often propose to a beautiful girl to be her brother's wife, but ends up being pulled away by Clemont with his Aipom Arm. However, Brock will almost always flirt with an older girl, usually a Nurse Joy or an Officer Jenny, while Bonnie will go after any beautiful girl, either a little younger than, as old as, or older than Clemont, (yet only the latter one has happened so far) and so far, none of them were Joy or Jenny. *She is Ash's first female companion that is not an actual Pokémon Trainer. **She is also Ash's first female companion to be younger than the age of 10. *In the games, she appears as the emcee of her brother's Gym. *She is the second person to find out about Serena's crush on Ash, the first being Miette. Gallery Clemont and Bonnie saw Ash and Pikachu falling. XY001 10.png Bonnie gets shocked by Pikachu after hugging him too tight. Bonnie and Dedenne.png Bonnie taking care of Clemont's Dedenne. bonnie 3.jpg Bonnie falling back on the ground. Serena and bonnie cm christmas special.png Serena and Bonnie dressed in a Christmas CM special Serena, Clemont, Bonnie worried for Ash.png Serena, Clemont, Bonnie worried for Ash Bonnie Serena Clemont hypnotized.jpg Bonnie, along with Serena and Clemont, being hypnotized by an evil, rogue Malamar (anime) Malamar Ash's Friends Free.png Bonnie, along with Clemont and Serena, is freed from Malamar's control Serena Bonnie Play Charades.jpg Serena and Bonnie playing charades. XY009 22.png Bonnie and Serena sleeping together. Title Card XY Bonnie.png XY title card focusing on Bonnie. Bonnie swimsuit.png Bonnie in her Slowbro swimwear with Dedenne. Bonnie-and-flabebe.jpg Flabébé on Bonnie's hair accessory Bonnie and Diancie outfits.png Bonnie wearing outfits with Diancie Bonnie and Diancie outfits 2.png Followed by the next outfits Bonnie and Diancie outfits 3.png And the next one Serena, Bonnie and Diancie outfits.png And the next one Serena, Bonnie and Diancie outfits 2.png Serena, Bonnie and Diancie outfits 3.png Serena, Bonnie and Diancie outfits 4.png Serena, Bonnie and Diancie outfits 5.png Serena, Bonnie and Diancie outfits 6.png Serena, Bonnie and Diancie outfits 7.png Diancie-and-the-Cocoon-of-Destruction-3.jpg Bonnie getting dessert at a café Serena Furisode.jpeg Bonnie wearing a fashion outfit XY083 17.png Bonnie in her Delibird snowsuit Bonnie in XY.png Bonnie and Dedenne gym lumiose anime XY009010.jpg Bonnie with Clemont, her father, Meyer and Meyer's Ampharos }} Bonnie's Bridal Applicants Viola (anime) Viola XY008 2.png Jessica Again.png Lena Again 2.png Receptionist Really Bonnie.png Gina Bonnie V.png Diantha Oh Good Grief Bonnie.jpg Éclairisse XY053 2.png 3 girls XY057 4.png Bellossom's Trainer XY064 14.png Aria (Kalos) Aria disguised XY073 9.png Valerie (anime) Valerie Bonnie Proposing To Astrid.jpg Astrid Bonnie Proposing to Lilia.JPG Lilia Return of an old gag.png Being pulled away by Clemont }} See also Bonnie (Adventures) Category:Main characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon movie characters